1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bushing assembly, and more particularly to a bushing assembly having an inbuilt lubricating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bushing assemblies comprise a sleeve or a bushing 71 slidably engaged on a spindle 70. A grease or oil material 72 is required to be introduced or filled onto the spindle 70 and to be engaged between the bushing 71 and the spindle 70, by a container 73, for lubricating the sliding movement between the bushing 71 and the spindle 70. However, the grease or the oil material 72 may be forced to move outward of the bushing 71 after use, such that the spindle 70 may include a number of scrapes or scratches 74 formed thereon after use, which may greatly reduce the working life of the bushing assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bushing assemblies.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bushing assembly including an inbuilt lubricating member for lubricating the members or the parts without introducing additional grease or oil or the like.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a bushing assembly comprising a spindle, a sleeve slidably engaged on the spindle, the sleeve including an inner peripheral portion, and a lubricating collar provided on the inner peripheral portion of the sleeve for slidably engaging into the spindle and for lubricating a sliding movement between the sleeve and the spindle.
The lubricating collar is made of nylon powder, sulfurous tungsten, and calcium fluoride, and may be directly formed or applied or attached or secured onto the inner peripheral portion of the sleeve with such as a molding process or a heating process, or a molding and heating process, without additional adhering process or without additional adhesive materials.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.